The Cartoon Force Episode 4: Tough Love
by randy1317
Summary: Ike and the Totally Spies trio are enjoying the day until Terrance shows up with a new device, and he threatens to teleport the heroes to a place they could never return!


"Terrance, what in the world is all that racket?" The Joker yelled.

Terrance was busy building a new device. But what it did, none of the villains knew. The Joker entered Terrance's workshop and saw him with a welding mask on, hammering and sawing away. He had to yell in order for Terrance to hear him.

"Terrance! Terrance!"

Terrance stopped and lifted the welding mask off his face.  
>"Oh, hello there Joker. Can I help you with something?"<p>

"You can help me by stopping that infernal noise! What are you doing anyways?"

Terrance walked over to his workbench, placed his grease-covered gloves on it, and unveiled his small handheld device.  
>"Glad you asked! This little device here will solve our hero problems once and for all! You see, when you press this button here, it will shoot a beam out the antenna here and when it hits the heroes, it will transport them to a completely different realm with no chance of returning to Arkville! It's the perfect plan!"<p>

The Joker was a bit skeptical.  
>"And how do you know if it works?"<p>

Terrance bit his lip and scratched his head nervously.  
>"Well, I was just putting some minor finishing touches on it when you came in but I have tested it before. And it does work".<p>

"Then why are you acting so nervous?"

Terrance cleared his throat.  
>"Because I tested it on Vexus".<p>

The Joker's mouth fell agape.  
>"You did what?"<p>

"I only did it because I needed a live test subject and she was the..first..person..I...saw".

The Joker facepalmed.  
>"So you sent one of our own villains to some unknown place?"<p>

Terrance became even more nervous.  
>"Yes, that's correct".<p>

The Joker calmed down and straightened himself out.  
>"Alright, at least we know it works. You finish up that device and use it on the heroes. But make it quick! In the meantime I'll have Dr. Eggman find a way to get Vexus back".<p>

Terrance saluted as The Joker left. He then went over to his closet and put on his royal British suit for the occasion. He grabbed his device and set off towards the center of Arkville, where the heroes were.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ike along with Sam, Alex, and Clover were resting in one of the many fields in Arkville. It was a beautiful day, and they intended to make the most of it. Since the formation of the Cartoon Force, the four spies hadn't spent as much time together as they had in Beverly Hills. So they decided that they would have a day to themselves, for old times sake. All the other cartoons were busy doing their own things, and Batman was re-doing his hero training for Twilight and Spike, who had missed his first lesson due to...well, a spell gone wrong.<p>

The four spies sat on the ground, talking about everything they had expirienced with the Cartoon Force. Ike leaned up against a tree, and Sam rested her head on his chest. They had been dating for a little over a year now, and their one-year anniversary was celebrated with a party thrown by Pinkie Pie. They were happy, and everyone else was happy to see them together.

"Oh my gosh, you two are like, the cutest couple!" Clover said.

Ike rolled his eyes.  
>"Thank you, Clover. That's at least the hundreth time you've said that since we started dating..."<p>

Sam and Alex chuckled.  
>"Well, it's true!" Alex said. "I can't imagine anyone better for the two of you!"<p>

Ike and Sam looked at each other and smiled.  
>"So, have you two kissed yet?" Clover asked.<p>

Ike cleared his throat and Sam darted her eyes back and forth.

Clover raised and eyebrow.  
>"What? You two have been dating for more than a year and you still haven't kissed each other yet? What are you waiting for, an invitation?"<p>

Sam blushed.  
>"If it makes you happy, then maybe we'll have our first kiss now. What do you say, Ike?"<p>

Ike smiled.  
>"Sounds good to me. Although I've never actually kissed anyone before..."<p>

Sam's face got closer to Ike's.  
>"Don't worry, just do what I do".<p>

She puckered her lips and Ike did the same. Their lips met and they stayed together for a few seconds. Alex and Clover smiled and both let out a sigh of relief.

Ike's eyes stayed wide as his and Sam's lips parted.  
>"Wow. That was cool" he said as he gave a slight laugh.<p>

The other three laughed as well but their laughter stopped as they heard a voice from above them.

"How adorable! It brings warmth to my old heart to see two lovers together. Too bad its not going to last much longer".

It was Terrance. He had hidden himself in the branches of the tree, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Terrance!" Ike shouted as the four jumped to their feet. "It's just like you to ruin the moment!"

Terrance jumped down from the tree and laughed.  
>"No need to thank me! I'll have plently of pleasure in witnessing your demise!"<p>

Sam clenched her fists.  
>"What are you up to this time, Terrance?"<p>

The villain pulled the device from the coat pocket of his suit.  
>"This. This is what I'm up to. This little device is going to send you and all your hero friends to a place where you can never return. With you gone, the villains will rule this realm! And I think I'll use the device on you four first. Finally I will defeat my old enemies once and for all!"<p>

"Just you try and beat us!" Alex yelled.

Terrance ponited the device at the spies and pressed the button. It fired lasers but the four were able to dodge them just barely.  
>"Come now, spies. You can't keep this up forever!"<p>

Clover yelled to the others, "Guys, keep him distracted. I've got an idea!"

The three nodded and continued to dodge the lasers. Clover attempted to sneak up behind Terrance, but he saw her.  
>"Ah ha! I have you now!"<p>

As he was about to point the device at Clover, Ike whisled to Terrance and shot a beam of energy at him. In defense, Terrance turned around and shot the device at Ike. Ike's energy and the teleporting beam collided, and a small black hole formed. It began to drag the five closer to it.

"What's going on here!" Terrance yelled. He fell to the ground, the force of the hole still pulling him towards it. He tried to crawl away, but it was too strong.

"Wait! This wasn't supposed to happen!" He shouted as he was sucked into the hole.

It was still pulling at the four spies, who were linked at the arms in a chain, with Ike clinging for his life to the tree. Clover's arm began to slip, as did Alex's.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Clover yelled. "I don't wanna die!"

But the chain was broken and Clover and Alex were pulled into the hole.

"Clover! Alex!" Sam shouted, still clinging to Ike. Soon she began to slip away from him, and he grabbed her hand.

"I'm not going to let go, Sam!"

Sam closed her eyes.  
>"You have to, Ike".<p>

Ike was stunned.  
>"No way! I'm not losing you!"<p>

But Sam persisted.  
>"It's ok, Ike. It's the only way. Something tells me that once I go through the hole, it will close. Its a necessary sacrifice. Please, Ike. If you don't it may engulf all of Arkville!"<p>

Ike was hestitant at first but then let out a sigh.  
>"I love you, Sam".<p>

Sam smiled.  
>"I love you too, Ike.<p>

Their hands separated and she was pulled into the hole. Just like she predicted, as soon as she went through it, the hole closed and everything became calm again. Ike realeased his grip from the tree and fell to the ground, holding his head. He noticed that Terrance's device was still on the ground, and blasted his energy at it in anger, destroying it. Soon some of the other heroes rushed over, wondering what was going on. Ike told them everything, trying to hold back tears. The cartoons lowered their heads at the loss of their three comrades.

Derpy went over to Ike and hugged him.  
>"Ike, I know I may not be a clever pony, but I do know that you and Sam loved each other very much, and I'm sure wherever she is she's thinking about you right now".<p>

Ike wiped his eye, gave a slight smile and rubbed Derpy's mane.  
>"You know, Derpy, you may be right about that. I just hope she knows that I'm thinking about her, too".<p>

As the group walked back, Ike felt a familiar sound from his pocket. It was his version of the spies X-powder, given to him when he first joined WOOHP.  
>"That's wierd. The only people that could contact me on this are-"<p>

His eyes widened as he opened it up to find Sam on the other end.  
>"Sam! You're alive!"<p>

"Yeah, Alex and Clover are here too. We're all safe and sound, although we don't have the slightest clue where we are..."

Ike could hear noises coming from the background.  
>"Uh, what's all that noise?"<p>

Alex replied, "Oh, funny story. So obviously Terrance got transported with us, but when we got to this strange world, we found Vexus here for some reason! Weird, huh? So I don't know why but now she's beating the crud out of Terrance. I guess he must've had something to do with her being sent here, too..."

Ike chuckled.  
>"I'm just glad to see you all safe".<p>

Sam responded, "Once those two stop fighting, we're going to try to get them to build a new device that hopefully can bring us back. I'm just not sure how long that's going to take. Hopefully the sooner the better. But for now I guess we'll see you around!"

"See you around"  
>Ike closed his communication device and sighed. Derpy put her hoof on his shoulder.<p>

"It's ok, Ike. They'll be back again someday. Ooh, just like Frosty The Snowman!"

Ike laughed and continued to walk with the others. He turned around to look at the tree where he and the three other spies had sat earlier that day. He smiled, and said to himself,  
>"See you around, guys".<p> 


End file.
